


Ice Skating

by supaprittiest



Series: December Fanfic Challenge [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team goes skating and Skye forces Ward into a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

“Let’s go skating,” Skye announces to the team, her eyes bright with excitement. Simmons agrees instantaneously, with Fitz jumping on board with the plan as soon as he hears his best friend will be a part of it. However, everyone else is a bit more reluctant.

 

“Come on,” she whines, sidling up to Coulson and prodding him with her elbow. “It’ll be fun! Team bonding, or whatever.”

 

“I don’t see why we couldn’t,” he relents, glancing over at May for her approval. The only one who hasn’t put forward their opinion is Ward. Seeing that he was outnumbered, he agrees, even though he hates skating. He never went skating with his family as a child, and it was a hassle to pick up.

 

“Fine,” he grumbles, noting the way Skye lit up even brighter once he agreed, which was enough to at least corrode the frown that felt permanently placed on his lips.

 

They find a quiet skating rink in a park, not too far from where they parked the Bus. They rent their skates (Coulson pays with cash) and set out onto the ice. They’re the only ones there, and it’s almost peaceful. Christmas music from inside can be heard outside, but it isn’t the obnoxious, pop kind.

 

Fitz and Simmons join both their hands and take turns pulling each other around the ice, while Coulson and May skate around slowly with their arms linked. Skye doesn’t miss the opportunity to show off, tearing around the rink like a professional hockey player, and Ward can’t help but roll his eyes at her.

 

She approaches him (he’s just standing and watching), at an alarming speed, which he hates to admit, makes his heart catch in his throat. He’s decent enough at skating but not enough to evade her if she loses control. But she doesn’t, and slides to a stop, spraying snow everywhere.

 

“You seem kinda down,” she remarks, her breath crystallizing in front of her, and she’s close enough that it warms his nose a little. Her face is tinged pink from the exposure to the cold air, and if he were _anyone_ else, he might’ve bent down and kissed her.

 

“I just don’t like skating, is all,” he admits, to which she rolls her eyes. Behind her, Simmons falls, and Fitz laughs at her while he helps her get back up, and falls down himself. Another small smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

 

“But you like watching,” she comments, turning to look at the scene behind her. “Come on, skate with me.”

 

She holds out her gloved hands to him, and at first, he’s hesitant. He’s _her_ S.O., not the other way around, but he takes her hands anyways.

 

She skates backwards, slowly, looking up at him with those dark, bright eyes, and he feels his face soften while his heart melts.

 

“Careful Ward, or I might think you’re falling in love with me,” she warns, her voice low but gentle. But it still flusters him. “I knew it.”

 

“How long have you known?” he asks, his initial shock waning.

 

“Like right from the beginning,” she admits. “When Coulson gave you that truth serum, and then you confirmed it when you said that the serum wasn’t real.”

 

He falls silent, knowing that she’s right. And she just grins up at him, because she knows it too.

 

“I’ve gotta say, I’m flattered,” she continues, filling the silence for him. “I mean, I know how much you hate the whole ‘feelings’ thing, but I’m guessing that I’m the exception? Feel free to fill in the blanks, I’m not you. But I think I’ve got you figured out, if I do say so myself.”

 

“It would look that way,” he admits, smiling shyly. If possible, her grin widens. They’re mostly skating in stupid little circles, and Ward had forgotten that they were even on ice. “But I don’t _hate_ the whole ‘feelings’ thing. Sure, they’re inconvenient, but-”

  
“God, you are such a dork,” she gasps as she pulls him down by the front of his jacket to kiss him. 


End file.
